


Afraid and Rain

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt, Introvert kang taehyun, M/M, cheerful choi beomgyu, love sick, the first meet, very short au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: "Kenapa ya hujan selalu identik dengan sedih, sendu dan perpisahan?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 1





	Afraid and Rain

Bagi Taehyun, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah ketika ia kehilangan. Kehilangan seluruh atensinya, saat hujan yang terhadiahi sinar mentari, saat sebuah suara tanpa permisi menegur lamunannya.

"Kenapa ya hujan selalu identik dengan sedih, sendu dan perpisahan?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Melirik sebenarnya siapa sih yang ia ajak bicara ini. Apakah dia?

Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum, mengangguk, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat poninya jatuh ke samping. 

" _Mm_ tapi bagaimana dengan kasus hujan pas lagi cerah-cerahnya, itu sedih atau malah bahagia ya. Menurutmu gimana _nih_ , Kang Taehyun?"

  
Bagi Taehyun, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah ketika ia kehilangan. Kehilangan seluruh waktunya, saat hujan yang lagi-lagi terhadiahi sinar mentari, saat sebuah suara lagi-lagi tanpa permisi menegur kegiatannya.

"Kang Taehyun! Selamat ulang tahun. Aku sayang kamu, selalu!" Pemuda itu mencium pipi Taehyun kilas. Taehyun tersenyum.

  
Bagi Taehyun, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah ketika ia kehilangan. Kehilangan seluruh dunianya, saat hujan yang tidak bosan terhadiahi oleh sinar mentari, saat sebuah suara tidak juga bosan menegur hidupnya.

"....." hei, dialognya kosong. _Ada apa?_

_Ah_ sebentar, aku lupa untuk memeringatkan jangan menunggu dialog tokoh utama. Karena tentu tidak akan ada kata yang terucap pada dialog di atas. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Cerita di buku Kang Taehyun dalam tulisan berjudul Choi Beomgyu telah usai. Sesaat saat hujan kota Seoul yang mengguyur. Disitu juga Kang Taehyun mencoba menghapus semua ingatan-ingatan yang selalu kurang ajar menghampirinya.

Cukup. Sudah cukup, ringisnya.

Buat apa mengingat orang yang sudah mati _sih_ , buat apa?

Katanya dusta.

Lalu hujan, turun lagi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
